


Niewymowna

by Dubhean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Trauma
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubhean/pseuds/Dubhean
Summary: Co prawda zwolennicy Dumbledore'a wygrali wojnę, ale zapłacili za to cenę większą, niż mogliby przypuszczać. Hermiona Granger, chora i straumatyzowana okropieństwami, które widziała i przeżyła, straciła całą wolę do życia. Remus Lupin z pomocą przyjaciela podejmuje się niemożliwego i stawia sobie za cel przywrócenie jej chęci do walki o siebie.Świat stworzony przez J.K. Rowling nie należy do mnie.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	1. Sometimes I need some time on my own

**Author's Note:**

> * tytuł jest fragmentem z tekstu piosenki November Rain Guns'n Roses

Drzwi zaskrzypiały cicho. Stanął w nich mężczyzna o zaniedbanych, ciemnych włosach i zabawnym wąsiku, kt óry nadawałby jego twarzy wesołości, gdyby nie była ściągnięta w wyrazie troski. Stoi tam chwilę i patrzy przed siebie w jeden punkt pokoju, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i smutkiem w oczach. Gdybyś odwróciła się, choć na chwilę, zrozumiałbyś, co takiego widzi tam ów mężczyzna. Ma na sobie ciemny płaszcz, wypłowiały, kiedyś granatowy lub czarny, teraz zaledwie szary i szatę koloru buro-brązowego. Przed chwilą wrócił z Londynu. 

-Wróciłem z Londynu – stwierdza cicho. 

Jakby to kogokolwiek obchodziło! Oni nie wrócą. Z Londynu, z Hogwartu, ani z nikąd indziej. Co mnie obchodzisz ty i… 

-… grzyby…

Dociera do ciebie to jedno słowo. Grzyby? Byłeś na grzybach? Śmieszne. Jaki sens ma teraz chodzenie na grzyby?!

\- Musisz coś zjeść.

Jest taki żałosny! Ona nic nie musi! Jest już dorosła. Jest dorosła i jest dziewicą. Bo On nie pozwolił jej tego stracić. Ale teraz nie ma już nic, nawet Jego. Pociągnął za sobą cały świat. On jeden, by zginąć, musiał zniszczyć wszystko, co kochała.

„Odpierdol się Remus” – myślisz. 

Ale nie mówisz nic. 

Nie jesteś już małą Wiem – To – Wszystko. Jesteś prymuską. Jesteś Najzdolniejszą Czarownicą Stulecia. Jesteś kobietą. Jesteś aurorką. Jesteś dumną posiadaczką jednego z Orderów Merlina Pierwszej Klasy. Jesteś weteranką. Jesteś sławna.

Ale nie masz nic. I nic nie znaczysz.

Nie jesteś już grzeczną dziewczynką. Robiłaś takie rzeczy, które Hermionie Granger nigdy nie przyszłyby do głowy. Nie jesteś martwa, choć twojej egzystencji życiem też nazwać nie można. Kiedyś śmiałaś się z niebezpieczeństwa, teraz nie robi ono na tobie żadnego wrażenia. Kiedyś chciałaś żyć, teraz pragniesz czegoś zupełnie innego. Kiedyś kochałaś. Teraz jesteś jak wyschnięta studnia. Pusta i samotna. 

-Hermiona…

Po co on tu jest?

A, tak. To jego dom.

To po co ona tu siedzi?

Bo nie ma, dokąd pójść. 

-Hermiona…

Odwracasz wreszcie głowę od tego cholernego sufitu, który znasz już na pamięć. 

Chyba bierze to za dobry znak, bo wyciąga do ciebie dłoń. Patrzysz na nią ze zdziwieniem, jakbyś nie rozumiała, dlaczego to robi, jakbyś widziała ją po raz pierwszy.

Kuca przy tobie i odgarnia ci włosy z twarzy. Są poplątane i nieświeże. Jednak on starannie i troskliwie układa je na poduszkach i głaszcze cię po głowie, jak małe dziecko. Nie jesteś już dzieckiem, denerwuje cię to, ale jesteś cierpliwa. Pozwalasz mu na to.

-Chodź coś zjeść.

Nie odpowiadasz, odwracasz tylko twarz w stronę okna.

-Przyniosę ci coś.

Tak stwierdza i z westchnieniem wychodzi.

Ptaki chyba już odleciały?

Po chwili wraca.

Po co?

A tak. Masz cos zjeść.

Zobaczymy.

Czujesz zapach grzybów. 

Tych z lasu?!

Siada na brzegu łóżka. Chce pomóc ci wstać, ale ty się opierasz. Z westchnieniem podnosi się i podkłada ci pod głowę i plecy kilka poduszek. Układa twoją głowę prosto i mówi: 

-Otwórz usta.

Bezmyślnie słuchasz go i zaraz czujesz już nie tylko zapach, ale i smak grzybów. 

Po co?

Kiedy znów chce podać ci łyżkę z jedzeniem, odwracasz głowę. Już nie dasz się na to nabrać. 

-Musisz jeść.

W jego głosie dźwięczą rozpacz i bezsilność.

Ty nic nie musisz. Jednak otwierasz posłusznie usta i zjadasz drugą porcję. I trzecią.

W końcu kiedyś był twoim nauczycielem.

Kiedy przy piątej stanowczo kręcisz głową, patrzy na ciebie tym swoim wzrokiem, który znasz już na pamięć, tak samo, jak sufit. 

Odstawia talerz na podłogę i patrzy. Jeszcze nie ma dosyć?

Patrzy uważnie, cierpliwie i smutno. Gdybyś tylko miała trochę serca, rozpadłoby się na kawałki. Jednak ty jesteś taka z wyboru. A kiedyś byłaś inna.

Ale kiedyś miałaś wszystko, a teraz nie masz nic.

Błąd! Masz ten pokój i talerz grzybów. Z lasu. I żałosnego byłego profesora - wilkołaka Lupina. Kiedyś gotowa byłaś oddać życie za innych, teraz oddałabyś wszystkich za śmierć. Ale nie masz już prawie kogo.

Wreszcie zasypiasz.

Tak wygląda każdy wasz dzień. On rankiem wychodzi do pracy, przynosząc ci wcześniej śniadanie i wmuszając w ciebie kilka kęsów chleba i łyk herbaty. Zanosi cię też do łazienki i stoi pod drzwiami, gdybyś go zawołała, gdyby coś się stało. Ale ty nigdy nie wołasz, nawet, gdy coś się dzieje. Wreszcie sam otwiera drzwi I starając się nie patrzyć, owija w ręcznik twoje wychudzone zwłoki. Odkłada cie do łóżka, jak szmacianą lalkę. Wychodzi.

Potem wraca, robi obiad. I znów męczy cię swoją osobą i jedzeniem. Nie wiesz, co on robi, co zieje się w jego życiu. To nie ma już dla ciebie znaczenia. Chyba większość czasu spędza w pracy, w kuchni i w tym pokoju, w tobą. Jaki to ma sens? 

Kiedyś martwiłaś się o wszystkich i wszystko, teraz gdy już nie masz się o co martwić, nic nie jest dla ciebie ważne. Teraz on martwi się o ciebie.

Tak samo, jak z obiadem i śniadaniem, jest z kolacją. A potem on przynosi ci eliksir nasenny, który dostaje od Snape’a. 

Kiedy się budzisz, nadal siedzi w fotelu, koło twojego łóżka i patrzy na ciebie tym swoim wzrokiem. Znasz go na pamięć, jak sufit nad głową. 

  
  



	2. November rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * tytuł zaczerpnięty z piosenki Guns'n Roses o tym samym tytyle

Następny dzień nadchodzi zupełnie taki sam, jak poprzedni. Nie śpisz prawie całą noc. Jest listopad, wiatr szumi w gałęziach drzew otaczających dom.

 _Tu jest las_ – przypominasz sobie.

Dlaczego dotąd o tym nie pamiętałaś? 

Dla ciebie istniało tylko niebo i sufit.

Wiatr szumi, a deszcz bębni na parapecie i szybach. Słyszysz skrzypienie podłogi. Dawniej, może poderwałabyś się z łóżka na ten dźwięk, zaniepokojona. Teraz tego nie zrobisz. Z wielu powodów. 

Otwierasz tylko oczy i widzisz jego niebieskie tęczówki, lśniące wśród nocy blaskiem pożyczonym od księżyca. Gdzie tu jest jakiś sens? Po co siedzisz tu kolejną noc i patrzysz na mnie, jakbym była aniołem twojego zbawienia?

Dobrze wiesz, że sprawiasz mu ból. Ale nie wiesz, dlaczego. Nie obchodzi cię to. Ani to, czy kolejnej nocy też tu będzie. Gdybyś miała serce, ścisnęłoby się z bólu, że ten człowiek nie śpi, lecz przychodzi tu, by patrzyć, jak powoli zatracasz siebie w milczeniu i samotności. 

Trzy razy w miesiącu przychodzi do ciebie on. Czarna postać o czarnych oczach i zepsutej duszy. Przekracza drzwi z tym swoim ironicznym uśmiechem, wyjmuje książkę i czyta. Ty patrzysz w sufit. Tak miją te trzy noce w miesiącu. Nigdy nie rozmawiacie. Ty milczysz, on czyta, tylko na odchodnym szepcze cicho: „Do zobaczenia Granger.”

To cię otacza: świat ciszy i monotonii. 

Remus Lupin ma twarz człowieka zmęczonego życiem, a na lewym policzku długą, różową bliznę od wilkołaczego pazura. Znasz ją na pamięć tak, jak szarość listopadowego nieba za oknem. Ptaki już odleciały. 

Skąd to wiesz?

Dawniej spacerowałabyś wśród opadających z drzew liści, razem z Ginny wybrałybyście się na zakupy i poszły napić gorącej czekolady. Albo zabrałabyś Harry’ego do kina. Ron nigdy nie przepadał za mugolską technologią.

Teraz wszystko jest inaczej.

Teraz leżysz, a przy tobie siedzi wilkołak Remus, o którym nie wiesz nic, poza tym, że raz w miesiącu znika w lesie i codziennie o ósmej wychodzi do pracy.

Nie ma już Voldemarta. A tak wiele byś dała, żeby jeszcze nie zginął. Mogłabyś zwlec się ze schodów i stawić mu czoła. I zginąć. Dołączyć do nazwisk na ogromnej tablicy, na pomniku postawionym w centrum Londynu, widocznym tylko dla czarodziejów.

„Dla należycie ułożonych umysłów, śmierć jest tylko początkiem nowej przygody…” 

Te słowa znalazłaś w jednym z zeszytów Harry’ego, gdy razem z Ginny pakowałyście jego rzeczy. Wtedy znalazł was Malfoy. 

Kiedy się ocknęłaś, znalazłaś obok siebie martwą Ginny. Zobaczyłaś też twarz Lucjusza Malfoy’a, bladą i wykrzywioną w upiornym uśmiechu.

„Ty przeżyjesz, szlamowata dziwko i powiesz im, że to się nigdy nie skończy. Słyszysz? Nigdy!” 

Nie obchodzi cię teraz, czy To się skończyło, czy nie. Wiesz, że dla ciebie skończyło się wszystko. Pamiętasz ten ból i krew na wilgotnych, jesiennych liściach. 

To już rok.

Kilka miesięcy temu znalazł cię Remus. Chroniłaś się w opustoszałych pokojach Grimmauld Place. Wziął cię na ręce, bo nie miałaś siły chodzić. Przez te wszystkie tygodnie jadłaś niewiele, a piłaś jeszcze mniej. Nie odezwałaś się ani słowem. Nie powiedziałaś nic, od tamtej pamiętnej nocy. Wciąż słyszysz krzyk Ginewry, gdy torturował ją na twoich oczach. Ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło.

Jest ciemno. Przeklęta listopadowa noc. Odwracasz głowę w kierunku Lupina i widzisz, że on jest niezmienny, jak twoje milczenie. Uśmiecha się szeroko, ale nawet w tym tak, jak we wszystkim, co robi, tkwi jakiś niewyobrażalny smutek.

Tak. Nie możesz mi pomóc i nic nie poradzisz na to, że jestem aż do bólu obojętna. 

Ty tak rzadko czynisz, choć ten drobny gest. Wstaje z fotela i kuca przy tobie, biorąc twoją dłoń w swoją. W jego oczach widzisz jakąś szaloną nadzieję.

Przecież nie przemówisz. 

Kamienie nie mówią. 

Kamienie śnią wciąż ten sam sen o niebycie.

Trzyma twoją dłoń w swojej.

Jego jest duża, szorstka i ciepła. Twoja drobna i delikatna. Cała jesteś teraz krucha i wiotka, zniszczona i spokojna.

Zupełnie tak samo wyglądałabyś w białej trumnie, na tamtym pogrzebie, gdyby zamiast rudowłosej Ginny spoczywało tam twoje ciało.

Patrzysz na niego uważnie. To pierwsze takie spojrzenie, jakie poświęcasz komukolwiek, odkąd Lucjusz Malfoy odebrał Ci duszę i serce.

Czemu siedzisz tu i patrzysz, jak milczę? Słuchasz mojego oddechu.

Odwracasz od niego głowę. Przecież znasz go na pamięć.

Zamykasz oczy. Sen przychodzi, jak co noc. Spodziewany i czarny.

Gdy już śpisz, on nadal kuca przy tobie, gładząc kciukiem wierzch twojej dłoni. Wie, że to cię uspokaja. Tylko ty nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo go potrzebujesz. On codziennie nadludzkim wysiłkiem dźwiga twoje ciało spod nóg śmierci i próbuje podnieść cię ku słońcu. Ale twoja wola jest żelazna. Jesteś uparta, chyba tylko to zostało z dawnej Hermiony. Umarły nawet twoja ciekawość i żądza wiedzy. Umarła miłość do książek. A może czekasz, skrycie, ukrywając tę myśl nawet przed samą sobą, czekasz, aż ktoś otworzy ostatni tom  _Transmutacji Dla Zaawansowanych_ i przeczyta ci tę pieśń o wolności? 

Wreszcie Remus wstaje i z powrotem siada w swoim fotelu.

Za oknem pada listopadowy deszcz.

***

\- Lupin, popatrz na nią!

On łyknął herbaty z dużego kubka i uśmiechnął się do czarnowłosego gościa. Otarł rudawe wąsy.

\- Severusie…

\- Nie wiem, po co to robisz. Granger już nie istnieje.

\- Wczoraj w nocy spojrzała na mnie.

\- Na mnie też czasem patrzy. Jakie to ma znaczenie?

Lupin uśmiechnął się słysząc sarkazm w głosie Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Wszystko się zmieniło, nawet ta nieznośna Wiem-To-Wszystko. Jeśli zaprosiłeś mnie po to, żeby zadręczać wynurzeniami, o tym, jak Granger leży i wegetuje, to popełniłeś błąd.

Lupin znów się uśmiecha, pobłażliwie, zupełnie, jakby rozmawiał z małym dzieckiem, które twierdzi, że istnieje święty Mikołaj, chociaż to fizycznie niemożliwe. 

\- Severusie, czy ty sądzisz, że dla mnie ma znaczenie to, że ona milczy, że się nie rusza? Myślisz, że obchodzi mnie jej obojętność?

\- Nie, Lupin, ty jesteś jednym z tych głupców, którzy jeszcze wierzą w miłość. 

\- A ty nie? Zapomniałem Severusie, że kto, jak kto, ale stary Smarkerus jest twardy jak głaz i niewzruszony niczym góra. 

\- Odpuść sobie te swoje wyniosłe kwestie, Lupin. 

Snape sięga za pazuchę i wyjmuje fiolkę z eliksirem.

\- Twoja comiesięczna porcja, Lupin.

-Przyjdziesz jej popilnować?

Snape nie odpowiada. Jednak wie, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Nikt inny się nie zjawi. Wszystko się zmieniło.

\- Jeśli Granger przestała pytać, to naprawdę koniec świata musi być blisko – stwierdza już w progu. 

\- Koniec mamy już za sobą, Severusie.

***

Kiedy przychodzisz do jej pokoju, ona już nie śpi. Uśmiechasz się, tak zwyczajnie, jednym z tych uśmiechów, które ona tak dobrze zna. I nagle coś przychodzi ci do głowy. Schodzisz na dół i wyciągasz starą książkę. 

Baśnie Hansa Christiana Andersena.

Jedyna pamiątka po twoich rodzicach. Wchodzisz na górę, siadasz w fotelu i czytasz. Nie widzisz, jak jej oczy stają się, co raz większe i większe. 

Słucha. I milczy. Ale tego nie zmieni nawet milion twoich słów. 


	3. Full moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * tytuł zaczerpnięty z piosenki The Black Ghosts o tym samym tytule

Tego dnia, Hermiona nie opiera się, gdy przynosisz jej talerz z gulaszem. Patrzy na ciebie, a w jej oczach drzemie zagadka. Jesteś szczęśliwy. 

Jakiś ty naiwny! Ona ma po prostu nadzieję, że znów będziesz jej czytał. Zrobisz tak, niechybnie, chcąc zyskać więcej takich spojrzeń. One dodają ci sił. 

Przynosisz nową książkę i patrzysz, jak w jej oczach na moment zapala się ciekawość, by po chwili zgasnąć, jak mała, niepozorna iskierka.

Jednak ty nie tracisz nadziei. Znów siadasz w swoim fotelu, nieopodal okna i otwierasz opasły tom, który przydźwigałeś z saloniku na dole. 

Gdyby chciała, mógłbyś zanieść ją tam na rękach. Ale ona nie chce i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. 

Zaklęcia, o tym jest książka. Zawsze cię fascynowały i masz w domu mnóstwo podręczników do ich nauki. Zaczynasz czytać. 

Ona patrzy się w okno. Jednak wiesz, że słucha, i że jest jej z tym dobrze.

Wszystko się zmieniło, nawet Hermiona Granger.

Znów podejmujesz lekturę. 

Co tobą kieruje?

Na dnie serca znasz odpowiedź na to i wiele innych pytań tak, jak ona na dnie duszy skryła pokruszone serce.

Chcesz je z niej wydobyć, ale to jest awykonalne. Jednak jesteś uparty.

W końcu trafiłeś kiedyś do Gryfindoru.

Tak mija wam następna godzina. Tak przepędzacie kilka dni.

Hermiona jest znów obojętna i nie odwraca już wzroku od nieba szarzejącego za oknem. Wsłuchuje się w brzmienie twojego głosu i wie, że on jest tak monotonny i niezmiennie stały, jak jej milczenie. Nie ma pośpiechu. Jej umieranie jeszcze się nie skończyło. 

Słucha.

Mijają dni. Zbliża się pełnia. Ona też to wie i zastanawia się, czy Snape dalej będzie dzielił z nią świat ciszy, czy tak, jak Remus zacznie zamęczać ją swoją osobą. Jednak czytanie wydaje jej się przyjemne. Pamięta, że kiedyś dużo czytała.

Ale teraz wszystko jest inne, niż było dawniej.

Zbliża się pełnia księżyca.

Jesteś zmęczony i źle się czujesz. Cienie wokół twoich oczu są jeszcze większe niż zwykle. Jesteś blady i niespokojny. Jak co miesiąc. 

Kiedyś Molly Weasley śmiała się, że twój problem upodabnia cię nieco do kobiety. 

Ale teraz już jej nie ma i wszystko się zmieniło.

Zerkasz na Hermionę. Leży z przymkniętymi powiekami, ale wiesz, że nie śpi. Gdyby chciała, mogłaby wziąć cię za rękę i wstać. Ale ty wiesz, że ona tego nie zrobi. Nie masz pojęcia, czemu nie potrafi już żyć, ale nie dziwisz się jej. Ty też kiedyś straciłeś wszystko.

Znowu powracasz do lektury, cierpliwie pokonujesz kartkę, po kartce, wsłuchując się w jej oddech i świst wiatru za oknem. W nocy będzie padać.

W końcu, gdy zasypia, odkładasz księgę i patrzysz na jej delikatną twarz, teraz tak spokojną, jak dawniej. Wiesz jednak, że za tym spokojem kryje się obojętność i poczucie bezsensu.

Kiedyś też tak cierpiałeś. Teraz nauczyłeś się żyć.

Odwracasz wzrok ku oknu. To dobry znak, że potrafisz choć przez chwilę nie patrzyć na jej drobną postać okrytą kołdrą i ułożoną na puchowej poduszce. Pamiętasz, jak to było kiedyś.

Dawniej, gdy Dumbledore nie był jedynie drzemiącym portretem w sypiącej się w ruinę szkole, kiedy cała trójka tych dzieciaków, później młodych ludzi, psociła na korytarzach Hogwartu, świat był taki prosty. Żył Syriusz, a nawet, gdy go zabrakło, otaczało cię pełno życzliwych przyjaciół. Voldemort powrócił i odebrał ci wszystko. Ale nie wiarę w lepsze jutro. 

Siedzisz i czekasz, aż się obudzi. Kiedy to już się stanie, postarasz się namówić ją do zjedzenia kolacji. Nagle dociera do ciebie oczywista prawda: ona się nudzi. Ta monotonia wciska ją w poduszki i odbiera genialny rozum. Oczywiście nuda nie jest jedynym wyznacznikiem jej obojętności, ale jednak… 

Przyrzekasz sobie, że przywrócisz ją do życia. Tymczasem słońce zachodzi, a Severusa nie ma. Hermiona śpi. Nie masz sumienia jej budzić, wiesz, jak tego nie lubi. W końcu słyszysz dzwonek. Przyszedł. Stawiasz talerz na stoliku, nieopodal łóżka i zbiegasz na dół. Masz na sobie stare, połatane szaty. On prezentuje się, jak zwykle: klasycznie i elegancko.

-Nakarmisz ją?

-Tego jeszcze brakuje, żebym bawił się w niańkę – prycha. 

Jednak ty wiesz, że spełni twoją prośbę. 

-Uważaj na siebie, Lupin – cedzi zimno. 

Nie odpowiadasz. Doceniasz te słowa w ciszy. 

Rzucasz ostatnie spojrzenie na zamknięte drzwi od pokoju na poddaszu i wychodzisz. Mijasz ławkę, stojącą przed progiem. Gdyby nie umarło w niej serce, wyszłaby rano, żeby cię przywitać. Gdyby nie umarło w niej serce, byłaby gdziekolwiek indziej, ale nie tutaj.

Z tą myślą przeskakujesz przez niski płotek i wkraczasz do lasu. Zza chmur wychodzi księżyc. Nadszedł czas.

***

Tej nocy budzi cię przeciągłe, upiorne wycie wilka. Otwierasz oczy i napotykasz w ciemności czarne tęczówki Mistrza Eliksirów. 

Wszystko się zmieniło. Żeby móc odejmować punkty, musi mieć klasę i salę, ale to wszystko odesłane zostało w niebyt. 

Wycie. Dochodzi z całkiem bliska i wiesz, że to Lupin, siedzi na którymś ze wzgórz w tej ohydnej postaci, którą widziałaś na trzecim roku. 

Trzecim roku, czego?

Snape uśmiecha się drwiąco. Jaki to ma sens? Po co jej pilnują, przecież się nie zabije. Nie ma nawet ochoty, by sięgnąć po różdżkę. Jest gdzieś, tam pod poduszkami. 

Dzisiaj, jak zwykle Remus przyniósł ci czyste rzeczy. Zastanawiasz się, skąd on bierze tyle energii, by sprzątać, gotować. Żyć. Może czerpie ją z księżyca i tych godzin wolności wpodczas pełni, kiedy nie musi oglądać twojej milczącej postaci, zawiniętej w pierzynę i skulonej w sobie?

Znów napotykasz wzrok Snape’a. Twój jest błędny, jakby nieobecny. Dawny profesor, mógłby pomyśleć, że jesteś obłąkana. On jednak wie, że jest inaczej. Wie, jaka jest cena istnienia. On również ją płaci, każdego dnia, spoglądając na twarze tych, którzy przeżyli i nazwiska tych, których już nie ma. 

Mało, kto wie, że co roku jeździ do doliny Godryka i kładzie białe lilie na grobie Potterów. Mało, kto wie, że klęczy przed Jej nagrobkiem i prosi o wybaczenie. 

Nikt nie zdaje też sobie sprawy, z tego, że potem idzie ulicami wioski i staje przed pomnikiem, a później przed Ich domem. 

Mało, kto wie, jak cierpi.

Ale on się nie skarży. Zachowuje resztki godności, zamkniętego w klatce nietoperza.

Odwracasz wzrok do okna. Ty wiesz, widziałaś to w jego czarnych oczach. Iskierka buntu zapala się w twojej duszy, ta dobrze ci znana, lecz z dawna zapomniana. Zapala się i przygasa, lecz nadal tli się i nie da ci już spokoju.

Opuszczasz powieki i spod rzęs obserwujesz byłego profesora. Zamknął oczy i zadaje się drzemać.

Ty też chyba zaśniesz, ale nie wiesz, kiedy.

Dawniej nawet sen był taki prosty. Teraz nic nie ma już sensu.

Gdy zasypiasz, w twojej głowie nadal brzmi tęskne zawodzenie wilka, wyjącego do księżyca, w tę pochmurną, listopadową noc.

  
  



	4. I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * tytuł jest cytatem z piosenki My Immortal Evanesence

Rano budzisz się w pustym pokoju. Snape zniknął i Lupina jeszcze przy tobie nie ma. Nagle ogarnia cię strach. Tamten listopadowy wieczór staje ci przed oczami, jak żywy. 

Szelest papieru i wasz cichy szloch. To już naprawdę miał być koniec. Harry zginął. Voldemort odszedł razem z nim. Okazało się, że wystarczyło zabić Chłopca – Który – Przeżył, aby koszmar wojny zakończył się waszym zwycięstwem. Składałyście jego rzeczy do ogromnego kartonu, bo jego pokój w Norze mieli zająć bliźniacy. Ginny powiedziała ci, że chyba miał jej się tego dnia oświadczyć. 

Zdejmuje cię strach, bo w pokoju jest jeszcze ciemno. Zaciskasz szczelnie powieki, bojąc się, że nad sobą zobaczysz blade i straszne oblicze Lucjusz Malfoy’a.

Wiesz, że został stracony, ale ten z niemal wierzęcy lęk obezwładnia twoje zmysły i rozum. Wtedy słyszysz, jak skrzypią schody. Powoli, leniwie. Jak w jakimś koszmarnie tandetnym horrorze, których tyle obejrzałaś z ojcem.

Teraz już wiesz, jak czuje się zaszczuta ofiara. Nie masz nawet odwagi sięgnąć po różdżkę. 

Potem drzwi się otwierają i chociaż podświadomie wiesz, kogo w nich zobaczysz, nie możesz powstrzymać westchnienia ulgi.

Marszczy brwi widząc twoje pomieszanie, lecz po chwili ten grymas zastępuje wyraz zrozumienia. Podchodzi do ciebie i gładzi po głowie.

Jak mogłeś mnie zostawić?!

-Przepraszam, Hermiono. Byłem na dole – odpowiada na niewypowiedziane pytanie. Widzi je w twoich oczach. 

Odwracasz się od niego. Już jesteś bezpieczna. Nie przestaje głaskać twoich włosów i w końcu kierujesz ku niemu wzrok, pełen z dawna skrywanej frustracji. 

Nie wiedział, że jeszcze potrafisz tak patrzyć. Wolałby, żebyś patrzyła na niego z niewysłowioną nienawiścią, niż obojętnie prześlizgiwała źrenice po jego postaci, jak to zwykle czynisz.

_To, co robisz nie ma żadnego sensu. Powinieneś był pozwolić mi umrzeć._

To byś mu teraz powiedziała. Ale ty zawsze milczysz.

Bierze twoje dłonie w swoje i ogrzewa. Nadal drżysz, choć jesteś już obojętna.

Czemu to nie był On? Czemu nie przyszedł i nie dokończył swojego dzieła?

To już nie ma znaczenia.

Otacza cię monotonia. Budzisz się tylko po to, by wykonać codzienny rytuał przygotowujący cie do snu.

-Severus mówił mi, że cię obudziłem. 

Jego głos brzmi ostro w przeraźliwej ciszy tego domu, chociaż wiesz, że tak naprawdę jest miękki i ciepły, jak cały on.

Obudziłeś?

Jakie to ma znaczenie?

Patrzy na ciebie z troską. Kolejny dzień. Kolejny transport twojego milczenia.

***

-Hermiono – zaczyna, nadal trzymając twoje dłonie – czy chciałabyś coś powiedzieć? Gdybym… 

Patrzysz na niego z niedowierzaniem. Jak mogłabyś się odezwać?

To zbija go z tropu, wydaje się szukać odpowiednich słów. Przysiada na brzegu łóżka. 

Nie poruszasz się, przymykasz tylko oczy. On wreszcie znów otwiera usta. 

-Czy, gdybym przyniósł ci pergamin i pióro… pisałabyś? 

Spoglądasz na niego zaskoczona. Pisać? Ty? Odwracasz twarz w stronę okna. Myślisz.

Tak mija minuta, może dwie. Dla ciebie mogłaby to być równie dobrze cała wieczność. 

Przypominasz sobie, że Remus zadał ci pytanie. Gdy znów odwracasz ku niemu głowę, patrzy na ciebie wyczekująco. 

Po długiej chwili wreszcie decydujesz się skinąć potwierdzająco.

***

Na jego twarzy gości szeroki, pełen nadziei uśmiech. Wychodzi. Po chwili wraca. Lewituje przed sobą tacę z jedzeniem. W dłoniach trzyma długi zwój pergaminu, pióro, kałamarz i podkładkę. 

-Najpierw śniadanie – stwierdza niepotrzebnie. 

Podejrzewałaś, że tak będzie. Nie ma nic za darmo, nawet tutaj. Zwłaszcza tutaj. Za wszystko trzeba zapłacić. Nawet za życie i rodzinę. 

Dlatego lepiej nie mieć nic.

Stawia posiłek na stoliku i pomaga ci usiąść. Ręce drżą mu jakoś dziwnie, gdy przyglądasz się, jak lewituje przed tobą tacę. Śledzisz, jak bierze do rąk sztućce i kroi mięso. Nabija je potem na widelec i kieruje w stronę twoich ust. Obserwujesz go. Dłonie drżą mu nadal, gdy podaje ci drugą i trzecią porcję. Spoglądasz na jego twarz, szukając wyjaśnienia. Jest szara ze zmęczenia. Jak co miesiąc. Każdy miewa gorsze dni.

Wreszcie posiłek się kończy. Mógłby zaczarować sztućce, by wykonły za niego całe zadanie. On jednak woli karmić cię samodzielnie. Gry kończycie, odstawia naczynia na bok i przynosi ci przybory.

Najpierw sięgasz po pióro. Już dawno nie trzymałaś w dłoni tego cudownie lekkiego przedmiotu. Gładzisz je, przyglądając się, jak jego włókna uginają się posłusznie pod naciskiem twoich palców. Jest szaro-brązowe. 

„Proszę opisać wszystkie trzy zastosowania bezoaru, na jutro. Co najmniej dwie stopy pergaminu…” 

Dotykasz go. Jest zaskakująco gładki. Już niemal zapomniałaś, jak to jest umaczać pióro w tuszu i… 

Początkowo rysujesz coś bez sensu, co tu kryć: bazgrzesz, jak małe dziecko, pokrywając nieskazitelną powierzchnię mnóstwem linii i zawijasów. 

Przypominasz sobie.

Potem piszesz pierwsze słowa, które przychodzą ci do głowy. 

On patrzy.

Ty piszesz.

Niebo. Sufit. Ćma. Noc. Ciemność. Strach.

-Boisz się?

Spoglądasz na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem, niewidzącymi oczami omiatasz pokój. 

Przeraża go pustka w twoich źrenicach. Ale ty myślisz. Zastanawiasz się. 

Potem opuszczasz pióro. 

Robisz to dostojnie i wolno, jakby zapadał jakiś straszliwy wyrok. 

Rysujesz domek. Zawsze to robiłaś, gdy nie miałaś, co począć z rękami.

Jednak ten jest inny. Koślawy, z dużą ilością okien.

Kreska, kreska i jeszcze jedna. Potem trójkąt dachu i mnóstwo otworów okiennych. Pustych, jak oczodoły martwej bestii. 

Remus przygląda się w milczeniu. Poznaje. To Nora.

Milczy. Teraz ty mówisz, choć bez ładu i składu, a on jedynie patrzy. Jakie to dziwne…

Płotek i las dookoła.

To jak terapia. Musisz to zrobić, a jednak wahasz się. Siedzisz chwilę ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ścianie. Teraz milczycie oboje.

Potem kreślisz dwie postaci.

Nigdy nie miałaś talentu plastycznego, ale po długości włosów i figurze, można rozpoznać, kogo narysowałaś. Ta niska, piegowata dziewczynka, to Ginny. Ta nieco wyższa z burzą włosów, to ty.

Katem oka widzisz, jak Lupin porusza się zaniepokojony.

„Spokojnie, Remus, to tylko obrazek” – myślisz, ale twoje ramiona pokrywa gęsia skórka, mimo, że jesteś ciepło ubrana. 

Dziewczynki patrzą w stronę lasu. Obok rysujesz grób. Grób z błyskawicą. 

Remus wie, o kogo ci chodzi, ale milczy. Teraz twoja kolej na opowieść.

Kiedy pióro kreśli kontury trzeciej postaci, ręka drży ci lekko, ale nie reagujesz. 

Człowiek ma długie, proste włosy. Jest chudy i koślawy, mimo to on rozpoznaje w nim Lucjusza Malfoy’a.

Spoglądasz na Lupina, żeby upewnić się, że patrzy. W dłoni mężczyzny na obrazku pojawia się różdżka. 

Po co to robisz? Dlaczego?

Kiedy maczasz palec w atramencie, Remus nie powstrzymuje cię. Palce można umyć, a pokruszonego serca nie da się tak łatwo skleić.

Ginny znika pod ogromnym kleksem.

Zamykasz na chwile oczy. Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegasz, że policzki masz mokre od łez.

Lupin patrzy na ciebie z przeraźliwym smutkiem w oczach. Chce cię pogłaskać po głowie, albo po dłoni, jak to zwykle robił, gdy coś złego działo się z tobą, ale po raz pierwszy odtrącasz jego rękę.

Coś się w tobie dzieje, rodzi się jakaś siła, która mówi ci, że istnieje jeszcze świat i życie. Ale tłamsisz ją w sobie. 

Zanim opadasz na poduszki, skrobiesz jeszcze dwa zdania:

„Ptak ze złamanym skrzydłem nie poleci, a bez głosu – nie zaśpiewa…” 


	5. All that's left of yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tytuł jest cytatem z tekstu piosenki Hello Evanesence

Kiedy się budzisz, zapada już zmierzch. Lupin drzemie w fotelu, z głową zwieszoną na piersi i dłońmi splecionymi na podołku. Jego przydługie włosy, zmierzwione i potargane, odsłaniają pokiereszowany policzek.

Pamiętasz, czego pamiątką jest ten znak.

Wtedy myśleliście, że nadchodzi koniec. A nadszedł początek.

Początek waśni i niepewności. Rozpadu waszej trójki, otwartych mordów na społeczności mugolskiej i czarodziejskiej. Wtedy straciłaś rodziców. Zamieszkałaś u Weasley’ów i traktowali cię, jak kolejne dziecko. Przecież niemal adoptowali Harry’ego, który, jak szepnął ci w przeddzień swojej śmierci Fred, razem z Arturem planował przyjęcie zaręczynowe dla Ginny. Chciał jej zrobić niespodziankę. 

Ty byłaś, co raz bliżej z Ronem i możliwe, że gdyby…

Remus budzi się i uśmiecha do ciebie, a ty dostrzegasz w nim promyk dawno zapomnianego słońca. Jednak odwracasz twarz.

Znasz na pamięć każdy jego gest. Nie chcesz, by zobaczył perlące się na twoich policzkach łzy.

Przeraża cię bezsilność, bardziej niż mroczne wspomnienia, wyglądające z jam twojej pamięci, za każdym razem, gdy się na chwilę zapomnisz.

Bezradność jest gorsza od śmierci.

On wie, ale chyba właśnie dlatego nie podchodzi.

Wstaje i cicho wyślizguje się z pokoju.

Jego też dosięga bezsens twojego istnienia. Rani. Czasem chciałby uciec.

Jednak on zawsze wraca. Nie rozumiesz, dlaczego.

Patrzy na ciebie, skuloną i drobną, tak inną od silnej Hermiony Granger, która gotowa była dźwigać na ramionach cały świat, a w sercu jego troski. Tak inną od tej Hermiony Granger, o której książki potykałeś się w Norze i na Grimmauld Pleace podczas świąt i letnich wakacji. 

Jej oczy zgasły. Nie błyszczą już tak, jak na trzecim roku, gdy nieomal straciłeś dla nich głowę. Na twoje szczęście Severus Snape spostrzegł, że coś jest nie tak i wyperswadował ci wszystko. Musiałeś odejść i to wcale nie z powodu swojego wilkołactwa.

Potem spotkałeś Tonks. Dla niej gotów byłeś oddać życie. 

Pamiętasz, jak tamtej strasznej wiosny pobiegła za tobą, by cię ratować. Nigdy nie wybaczyłeś sobie, że zginęła.

Ale teraz masz, po co żyć i to musisz uświadomić tej dziewczynie: nie jest sama, choć cały świat wydaje się być pusty i ogołocony.

***

Gdy udaje ci się złowić jej spojrzenie, wreszcie przechodzisz przez pokój i siadasz na brzegu jej łóżka. Zawsze tak robisz, gdy jest jej źle, mając nadzieję, że twoja bliskość ją uspokoi. 

Nie patrzy na ciebie, ani cię nie odpycha. Jest obojętna i chłodna. Jak zwykle.

Nie czynisz najdrobniejszego gestu. Nic nie mówisz. Jest ci za to wdzięczna. 

Gdy wychodzisz, czuje się samotna. Kiedy mówisz, przytłaczasz ją swoją obecnością. 

Cisza jest bezpieczna. Milczenie jest azylem dla myśli i wspomnień. Póki pozostają w twojej głowie, możesz się łudzić, że to tylko wytwory chorej wyobraźni. 

***

Następnego dnia znowu piszesz. Lupin wygląda już dużo schludniej, ty też pozwoliłaś zanieść się do łazienki.

To takie dziwne, nie móc przejść o własnych siłach tych kilkunastu metrów. To takie dziwne nie mieć sił, by zczołgać się ze schodów. 

Zczołgać. Jak można żyć bez stóp? 

Ty nie masz tylko jednej i już nie umiesz funkcjonować. 

„Jesteś słaba” – szepce jakiś wredny głosik w twojej głowie. 

„Jesteś słaba i nie masz za grosz odwagi.” 

Wiesz, że on kłamie, bo gdyby mówił prawdę, dawno skończyłabyś ze sobą, zamiast niezmiennie stawiać czoła kolejnym porankom. 

Jednak rodzi się w tobie chęć udowodnienia mu, że potrafisz. Tylko sama nie jesteś tego pewna.

Tego dnia znów piszesz. On je śniadanie i obserwuje. Czasem spoglądasz w jego stronę. Czasem wyglądasz przez okno. Siedzisz. Dzięki temu możesz zobaczyć coś więcej niż szarość listopadowego nieba. 

Widzisz nagie gałęzie drzew w lesie i wystający spomiędzy ich rosochatych koron pagórek. 

Zamyślasz się. Czemu właściwie chodzi do lasu? Czy to zew? Czy przed czymś ucieka? Może potrzebuje wolności… 

Patrzysz na niego.

I powracasz do pisania. Opisujesz przyrodę za oknem. Cóż może być bardziej neutralnego? Jednak to również przywołuje wspomnienia. 

Nagle sobie o czymś przypominasz. Piszesz szybko. Potem wahasz się w pół ruchu. On cię obserwuje i wie, co chcesz zrobić, ale nie reaguje. Chce, żebyś była pewna swojej decyzji, chce żebyś była pewna, że masz ochotę rozmawiać. O czymkolwiek. 

Wreszcie, bardzo powoli wyciągasz do niego pergamin. Przysuwa swój fotel bliżej i bierze go od ciebie, odstawiając na bok talerz. 

Gryziesz kanapkę.

Nie uchodzi to jego uwagi.

„Dlaczego mi już nie czytasz?” – Głosi napis. 

Uśmiecha się lekko i patrzy na ciebie łobuzersko, znad pergaminu.

-Jeśli chcesz, zaraz mogę coś przynieść.

Spoglądasz na niego obojętnie. Oddaje ci pergamin.

„Nie wiem” – odpisujesz.

-W takim razie przemyśl to. 

Milczycie chwilę, wreszcie ty znów odzywasz się pierwsza. 

„Jaki jest dziś dzień?” 

Tematy, które podejmujesz nie są zbyt ekscytujące, jednak Remus natychmiast odpowiada. Jego głos jest niski i ciepły. 

-Dwudziesty trzeci listopada. Ptaki już odleciały, zbliża się zima. Niedługo przyjdzie mróz. 

Znów przytłacza cię jego wymowa. Znów milkniesz. 

„Nie chodzisz ostatnio do pracy” – zauważasz. 

-Nigdy do niej nie chodziłem. To znaczy od czasu, gdy…

Odwracasz głowę. Przez jego twarz przebiega cień.

„To gdzie w takim razie…”

Odpowiada, zanim kończysz pisać. 

-Pomagałem Severusowi w laboratorium. Wiesz, takie małe przyjacielskie przysługi.

Nie odpowiadasz. Ty nie masz przyjaciół. 

Samolubnie odeszli, zostawiając cię samą i bezdomną. Patrzysz na niego. Spogląda przez okno. Wędrując za jego wzrokiem, dostrzegasz wydeptaną ścieżkę, ciągnącą się od drzwi, do płotu, a potem dalej ku lasowi. Ścieżkę wolności.

„Przynieś książkę Remus.” 

Kiwa głową i wychodzi. Nasłuchujesz jego kroków, najpierw oddalających się, potem zbliżających. Wreszcie wraca. 

-Przyniosłem trzy – stwierdza. 

-Wybierz którąś. 

Kładzie ci je na podołku, a ty przyglądasz im się nieobecnym wzrokiem. W pewnym momencie twoje oczy ożywają, kiedy odczuwasz coś, o czym już dawno zapomniałaś: wspaniałą, idealną fakturę papieru, gładkość skórzanej oprawy i wypukłość grawerów. Drżą ci dłonie i po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy, tak bardzo chciałabyś coś powiedzieć. 

Gdybyś teraz na niego spojrzała, ujrzałabyś w jego oczach bezdenną radość.

Ale ty nie podnosisz wzroku.

Już wybrałaś.

  
  



	6. Dream about the Sun you Queen of Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tytył to cytat z piosenki Queen of rain Roxette

Ale ty nie podnosisz wzroku.

Już wybrałaś.

Otwierasz „Wielką historię Hogwartu” i życie dla ciebie zamiera. Remus staje się jedynie kolejnym cieniem w przestrzeni, otaczającej cię, jak pustka. Gładzisz pożółkłe kartki i wydaje ci się, że przeszłość wychyla się spomiędzy wyblakłych liter drukowanego tekstu. Napływają wspomnienia, łagodną falą omywając twoje serce.

Ze stronnic tomu wyglądają ciemne korytarze, spiralne schody i czerwone zasłonki przy łóżkach. 

Teraz oddałabyś wszystko, żeby znów się tam znaleźć i beztrosko obżerać się czekoladowymi żabami, albo urządzać bitwy na śnieżki, kiedy wszystko pokryje biały puch. A potem pójść do chatki Hagrida i wypić gorącą herbatę, zagryzając ciasteczkami z melasy. 

Ale nie ma już nic. Wszystko odebrała ci wojna.

Hogwart jest tylko pustą budowlą z kamienia, śnieg nigdy nie będzie tak miękki, jak dawniej, a w chatce nieopodal Zakazanego Lasu wyje tylko samotny, opuszczony Kieł.

Nie czytasz. Słowa przychodzą ci do głowy same. Pamiętasz je tak, jak nie możesz zapomnieć żadnego ze słów profesor McGonagall, profesora Flidwick’a, czy któregokolwiek z ludzi napotkanych na swej drodze. Twoje dotychczasowe życie, niczym Ekspres Londyn – Hogwart, przesuwa ci się przed oczami, a wspomnienia jawią się, jak twarze uczniów, wyglądające przez jasne okna pociągu. 

To coś w rodzaju przebudzenia ze złego snu w jeszcze gorszy koszmar: po raz kolejny przeżyć śmierć ich wszystkich. Podnosisz wzrok znad kart książki i ze zdumieniem spostrzegasz Remusa.

„Przecież on zawsze tu siedzi” – przypominasz sobie. 

Siedzi i patrzy na twoje życie, podczas gdy obydwoje powinniście już dawno spoczywać pod szarym, kamiennym nagrobkiem. Oddajesz mu książkę, on bez słowa przyjmuje ją od ciebie i zaczyna czytać. Ty nie jesteś jeszcze w stanie tego zrobić. To przywodzi zbyt wiele wspomnień.

Remus czyta powoli i niezbyt głośno. Przymykasz oczy. Chyba wie, że jesteś zmęczona. Zabiera od ciebie dwie pozostałe książki i pomaga ci się położyć. Potem wraca na swój fotel i kontynuuje lekturę. Gdzieś na granicy twojej świadomości dźwięczą słowa, wypowiadane przez niego spokojnym, monotonnym głosem, ciepłym i głębokim. Gdzieś na granicy twojego umysłu, błyszczy wspomnienie jego oczu, lśniących jak dwie zielone latarnie.

***

Kolejny dzień nadchodzi, witany twoim chłodnym wzrokiem. Budzisz się jeszcze przed świtem i spostrzegasz, że Remus śpi w swoim fotelu.

„Kiedy ostatnio przespał noc we własnym łóżku?” – Zastanawiasz się. 

Przyglądasz się jego twarzy, oświetlonej blaskiem bliskiej już jutrzenki. Stara blizna lśni srebrzyście, brązowo-ruda czupryna roztrzepana i przydługa, częściowo zasłania mu czoło. Zabawny, zawadiacki wąsik ocienia wąskie usta, które tak często się do ciebie uśmiechają. 

Pochrapuje cicho, a jego dłonie spoczywają na oparciach fotela.

Odwracasz od niego wzrok z jakimś nieokreślonym uczuciem ciepła, promieniującego z głębi w okolicach mostka. Ciepła delikatnego, jak pajęcza nić, błogiego i nienatrętnego.

Bezpieczeństwo. Jak dawno temu po raz ostatni użyłaś tego słowa?

Nareszcie rozumiesz, że jego obecność, czasem zbyt gadatliwa, zapewnia ci spokój. Już nie zasypiasz, lecz z utęsknieniem wypatrujesz świtu, który mógłby zaróżowić bladoszary odcień nieba za oknem. 

***

Wszystko w końcu staje się rytuałem, wszystko podlega prawu przywykania. Nawet brak.

Mijają dni. Rozmawiacie czasem, jednak ty robisz to niechętnie, nie jesteś skora do dyskusji. Mimo to, przyzwyczaiłaś się już do wymownie milczącej sylwetki kałamarza na nocnej szafce i drzemiącego obok pióra. 

Zauważasz, że Snape czasem przychodzi odwiedzić Lupina, najczęściej w godzinach, w których zwykle zasypiałaś na kilkadziesiąt minut po poskubanym obiedzie. Teraz już tego nie robisz. Obudziła się w tobie ciekawość. 

Nasłuchujesz.

Mówią raczej niewiele. Snape jest nieprzyjemnie cyniczny, jak zawsze, jednak Remus traktuje go pobłażliwie. Śmieje się z jego kąśliwych uwag, które mogłyby skwasić najsłodsze mleko i odpowiada nawet na najgłupsze pytania. 

Skąd on bierze tyle siły i cierpliwości?

Leżysz i jest ci zdecydowanie dziwnie. Słyszysz, jak ściszonymi głosami rozmawiają o tobie, a poznajesz to tylko stąd, że czasem słyszysz swoje imię. Innych słów nie rozróżniasz. 

Rozmawiają, jakby już cię nie było, jakbyś należała do zbioru ofiar minionej wojny.

Czujesz się tak strasznie martwa, uśmiercona wbrew własnej woli, że narasta w tobie obudzony przed wieloma dniami bunt. On zaraz cichnie, ale jest na tyle silny, że patrzysz w oczy Remusa z wyzwaniem i hardością, gdy wraca do ciebie po półgodzinie. 

Patrzy na ciebie zdziwiony.

Ostatnio często go zaskakujesz.

Kiedy wyglądasz przez okno, widzisz śnieg leniwie posypujący wszystko warstwą mroźnego lukru.

Śnieg?

„Nadszedł już grudzień – odzywa się w twojej głowie cichy głosik – kolejne samotne święta”. 

Markotniejesz jeszcze bardziej i Remus z troską spogląda w twoje chmurne oczy.

***

Od kiedy zaczęliście rozmawiać minął prawie miesiąc. Księżyc znów urósł a Remus stał się tak blady, jak jego tarcza. Przyglądasz mu się z niepokojem. 

Niepokój. Jakie to dziwne uczucie. 

Dopada cię zawsze, gdy spoglądasz w jego zmęczone oczy. 

Znów staje się bardziej zaniedbany, jego skóra przybiera niezdrowy, bladoszary odcień. Jest niespokojny, drżą mu dłonie, ale już nie z emocji, tylko z osłabienia. Czasem widzisz, jak wspiera się na futrynie, zanim decyduje się zejść po schodach. 

To wszystko, co czujesz, spowodowane jest przez twój niewyczerpalny instynkt macierzyński, który powoli się w tobie budzi. 

Musiałaś zrozumieć, że oprócz tego, że ty potrzebujesz Remusa, jemu również przydałaby się twoja pomoc. 

Kiedyś mówiono o tobie „Mała Molly”. Ale wszystko się zmieniło. Ty również. 

Nadal cierpliwie czyta ci „Historię Hogwartu”. 

Nie wiesz o tym, ale kupił ją specjalnie dla ciebie, nową i uzupełnioną o ostatnie wydarzenia. Jednak, gdy dochodzi do dopisanych rozdziałów, milknie i zamyka książkę. Przeczytasz to sama, gdy już będziesz gotowa.

„Czemu przerwałeś?” – Pytasz. 

-Bo dalej nie ma już nic, co powinienem ci czytać, Hermiono – odpowiada. 

„Co tam jest?”

-Najnowsze zdarzenia, Hermiono. Nie powinnaś… 

Przerywasz mu, wciskając w dłonie pergamin.

„Przeczytaj mi, Remus”.

-Ale przecież wszystko wiesz, byłaś tam i razem zemną i… 

„Przeczytaj, Remus”.

Wreszcie otwiera książkę. Ma zmarszczone brwi i wygląda teraz tak staro, jak wtedy, gdy zobaczyłaś go na błoniach, przyciskającego ciało martwej Tonks do piersi. 

Sprawiasz mu ból. Jednak czy ktoś, kto dokonał tak strasznych rzeczy, jak ty może ją mieć? 

„On tego nie zrozumie”- myślisz. 

Ale on rozumie wszystko.

Coś w tobie chce usłyszeć to wszystko, jako dowód końca dawnej egzystencji, dawnej epoki.

Wiedza książkowa zawsze była dla ciebie świętością.

Siódmego kwietnia na terenie szkoły obyła się Pierwsza Bitwa. Siły zakonu Feniksa… 

Lupin spogląda na ciebie uważnie znad tomu. Patrzysz na trawnik wokół domu. Zdajesz się być nieobecną. 

Kontynuuje lekturę, co jakiś czas zerkając w twoją stronę.

Wreszcie widzi w twoich oczach ból. Pierwszy raz od wielu miesięcy odbija się on również w nich. To już nie jest płacz skrytego w głębi serca cierpienia. 

Tym razem nie ma łez, ani szlochu: odbywasz tę walkę po cichu. Nawet nie dostrzegasz, kiedy znalazłaś się w ramionach Remusa, konwulsyjnie zaciskając palce na jego koszuli.

Mogłabyś gryźć, kopać i bić.

Wstępuje w ciebie jakaś destrukcyjna siła, pełna buntu i wściekłości. Jednak jego dotyk cię uspokaja. Gładzi twoje plecy i włosy, przyciskając cię z całych sił do siebie. Słyszysz jego cichy szept przy swoim uchu, ale nie wsłuchujesz się w słowa, lecz w dźwięk głosu.

Opadacie razem na poduszki, a on nadal trzyma cię w obcięciach, opiekuńczo i pewnie.

Wtulasz się w niego i momentalnie zasypiasz. Cierpienie sprawiało ci niemal fizyczny ból i wyczerpało wszystkie twoje siły. Ciepło i bezpieczeństwo promieniują od jego osoby, a cisza, jaka zalega pomiędzy wami jest tak błoga i wyczekiwaną, że pogrąża cie w spokoju. 

Kiedy już śpisz, Remus patrzy w sufit, który ty oglądałaś przez te wszystkie, niekończące się dni wieczności. Patrzy i zastanawia się, jakim sposobem udaje ci się żyć. 

Wydajesz się tak mała, tak drobna i niepozorna.

Wydajesz się być jedynie cieniem, duchem przeszłości, który kołacze do jego drzwi. 

Ale ty nadal jesteś Hermioną Granger, złamaną, nieszczęśliwą i chorą, lecz wciąż sobą.

Choć czasem tak trudno w to uwierzyć.

***

Kiedyś byłaś inna. Każdy dzień mógł przynieść nową przygodę. 

Kiedyś znałaś świat. Teraz on przestał dla ciebie istnieć.

Wydawało ci się, że wiedza może was ocalić. Ale ona ani nie przeszkodziła Voldemortowi, ani mu nie pomogła: była jak drzewa w tamtym lesie, za oknem. Obojętna.

Chciałabyś być drzewem.

Kiedyś oni wszyscy żyli: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Pomfrey, Sprout, Hagrid, Moody…

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Molly, Artur, Tonks, Bill, Percy…

Zostało was tak niewielu.

Neville leży wraz ze swoimi rodzicami w szpitalu. Serce jego babki nie wytrzymało kolejnego ciosu.

Charlie wyjechał z Anglii na dobre, nikt nie wie gdzie się podziewa. Złożył wymówienie u Gringotta. Ostatni z Weasley’ów jedyny, który przeżył wojnę, zniknął bez słowa pożegnania. 

Pani Hooch… z tego, co słyszałaś wycofała się z czarodziejskiego świata.

Maxima – wdowa po Hagridzie, zaniechała dyrektorstwa i zaopiekowała się Graupem. Biedak stracił oko i nogę w jednej z pierwszych bitew. 

Centaury na zawsze opuściły Zakazany Las, a trytony po pogrzebie Dumbledore’a odpłynęły z Jeziora.

Wasi znajomi: Kingsley, Mundugus, Lavender, Seamus, Dean…

W mniejszym, lub większym stopniu okaleczeni, starają się zapomnieć o przeszłości.

Cho Chang, Parvati i Padma Patill, Lee Jordan i Fleur zajmują zaszczytne miejsca na listach odznaczonych.

I tragicznie zmarłych.

Wiktor Krum zginął z ręki Karkarowa.

Ci wszyscy ludzie, przesuwają się przez twoją pamięć we śnie.

Luna Lovegood…

O niej nie słyszał nawet ojciec.

Kingsley, Seamus, Dean, Mundugus, Lavender, Snape, Remus i ty.

Relikty przeszłości rozrzucone po kraju.

Hogwart. Pusta ruina pełna wspomnień straconej młodości. Wielki grobowiec twojego życia.

***

Kiedy się budzisz, jest już ciemno. Czujesz się bardziej zmęczona, niż byłaś przed snem, ale również spokojna i bezpieczna. 

On nadal leży przy tobie i chyba śpi, bo jego pierś podnosi się i opada miarowo.

Liczysz guziki jego koszuli. To śmieszne, ale nie możesz już spać, a umysł czymś trzeba zająć, by nie myśleć…

Bezwiednie gładzisz jego tors i brzuch. On otwiera oczy. Z westchnieniem zatrzymuje twoją dłoń i splata wasze palce. Tak zasypiacie.

Nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy, ale jego bliskość działa na ciebie lepiej niż najsilniejszy eliksir bezsennego snu.

  
  



	7. All we need is just a little patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * tytuł jest cytatem z piosenki Patience Guns'n Roses

Tak dziwnie jest obudzić się i nie zobaczyć go uśpionego na krześle. Rozglądasz się. Widok jest dziwny. Przed sobą masz ścianę, a przecież zwykle budzisz się na plecach, witając się z sufitem. Pamiętasz, że dokładnie ponad twoją twarzą jest Sara plama od kapcia, jakby ktoś zabił tam natrętną muchę.

Z odrętwienia wyrywa cię dotyk. Dopiero teraz zdajesz sobie sprawę, że za tobą leży Lupin i obejmuje cię ramionami.

Nie przeszkadza ci to, tylko dziwi. Ale przyjmujesz to, jako kolejny element rzeczywistości.

Jak okno i sufit. Jak poranek i wieczór. 

Leżysz w bezruchu, nie czekając zupełnie na nic. Mógłby tak spać wiecznie. 

Milczący i ciepły jest dużo bardziej potrzebny niż odległy i rozgadany.

Cisza jest bezpieczna i spokojna. Jest schronieniem.

Czujesz, jak jego oddech owiewa ci czubek głowy, rozwiewając tam roztrzepane włosy. To cię irytuje.

I łaskocze.

Jesteś pusta i spokojna. Co może być lepszego niż cisza i bezruch? Statyczność. Dynamizm cię przeraża, ekspresja jest obca i zapomniana, a przez to straszna.

Czujesz jego ciepłe dłonie, ich delikatny dotyk na swojej talii i ramieniu. Czujesz jak oddycha i słyszysz spokojne bicie serca. Odgłosy życia. Czy potrzeba ci coś ponad to? Ponad to świadectwo jego obecności?

Jego dotyk przez te wszystkie miesiące stał się czymś normalnym. Kiedyś cię przerażał. Kiedyś, pamiętasz to, jak przez mgłę, jakieś postaci w białych strojach, kobiet i mężczyźni, w czepkach, o chłodnych dłoniach i głosach, dotykali cię i chcieli gdzieś zabrać.

W twojej głowie jęczy stare wspomnienie.

Jego krzyk. Krople wody na twarzy. Łzy? Twój krzyk, zwierzęcy i nieludzki. Nie mogłaś mówić. Nie mogłaś mówić, ale ty wolałaś te jedne, ciepłe dłonie, od setek tysięcy zimnych, lodowatych palców śmierci. 

A potem była miękka ciemność i ciepło i gdy się obudziłaś, był on. I tak było odtąd każdego dnia.

Jego dotyk jest zwyczajny i nie stanowi już zagrożenia. Jest częścią domu i częścią dnia. On nie rani i nie bije, on nie powoduje krzyku.

On go uśmierza.

Teraz to już wiesz, ale kiedyś było inaczej.

Budzi się. Najpierw przytula się mocniej do ciebie. Nie protestujesz. Czemu miałabyś to robić?

Potem zamiera na chwilę i czujesz, że podrywa głowę.

Spokojnie, Remus. To tylko ja. To tylko ty. Jestem tu, a ty nic strasznego nie zrobiłeś. Spogląda na ciebie. Chyba myśli, że śpisz, bo delikatnie wstaje i po cichutku wychodzi z pokoju.

Ale ty patrzysz się na ścianę i myślisz, że stanowi miłą odmianę od sufitu.

Słyszysz, jak wraca. Nie wiesz ile czasu minęło, odkąd wyszedł.

Czy to ważne?

O dziwo odwracasz się do niego i obserwujesz, jak przysuwa fotel bliżej okna, odsuwa zasłony siada i zaczyna czytać przyniesiona książkę.

Automatycznie omiatasz wzrokiem okładkę: “Dwieście cztery lecznicze eliksiry”.

On jest pogrążony w lekturze, ty przyglądasz się mu z uwagą.

Dziwne, przecież to Snape zwykle zajmuje się takimi rzeczami…

Znów patrzysz na sufit. Jest nierówny, miejscami popękany. Kiedyś, zanim otrzymałaś list, z Hogwartu, oglądałaś z rodzicami telewizję. Mnóstwo bezsensownych, nudnych programów, w których angielskie gwiazdki rzucały beznadziejnymi dowcipami. Teraz, gdy oni odeszli, razem z telewizją i wszystkim, co symbolizowało dla ciebie dom, znów chciałabyś poczuć tę słodką nudę. 

Czujesz się, jak rozbitek, którego nagle znów wrzucają do morza i ciągną na głęboka wodę, zabierając z wyspy spokojnej samotności. 

***

Czytasz i ukradkiem zerkasz na nią zza kart książki. Chyba nie wie, że zauważyłeś już jej przebudzenie, bo patrzy się tępo w sufit.

Choć może to po prostu powrót do dawnej codzienności? 

Nie powinieneś był z nią zasypiać.

Przeglądasz teraz ten opasły tom, z nadzieją znalezienia czegoś odpowiedniego, mimo, że na jej milczenie nie ma lekarstwa.

Tak przynajmniej twierdzi Snape.

Odkładasz książkę i podchodzisz do niej. W jej oczach jest codzienna obojętność. Wiesz, że tylko dzięki wielu godzinom usilnych starań, możesz obudzić w nich emocje.

Którekolwiek. 

Mówisz jej, że idziesz po śniadanie. Reaguje skinieniem głowy. To dobry znak.

Słucha.

***

Pamiętasz, że chcieli zabrać ją do szpitala. Położyć na tym samym oddziale, na którym leży rodzina Longbottomów. Nie zgodziłeś się. Nie mógłbyś znieść myśli, że gdzieś tam, w Londynie, uzdrowiciele hodowaliby ją, jak warzywo, uschnięte i zwiotczałe. Bez nadziei na życie.

Ty wierzyłeś, że wystarczy trochę uporu i ciężkiej pracy, a ona powróci do zdrowia. 

Teraz słuchała i rozmawiała. Była. 

To dowód, że się nie myliłeś. 

Wracasz do pokoju i niemal wypuszczasz z rąk tacę, widząc, ze ona już siedzi. Dotąd musiałeś nakłaniać ją, aby choć na chwilę podniosła się z poduszek. Stawiasz przed nią tacę i patrzysz, jak je.

Pamiętasz ich wszystkich.

Jamesa, Lilly, Syriusza, Glizdogona takimi, jakimi byli w Hogwarcie. Potem staje przed tobą Harry taki, jakim był, gdy widzieliście się po raz ostatni. Poważny, zamyślony, smutny. Jednak z cieniem rozbawionego uśmiechu.

„Więc to takie proste?” – Powiedział tylko z dziecięcym zaskoczeniem, jakby ktoś wyjawił mu sposób na zdobycie sympatii Smarkerusa, czy rozwiązanie wyjątkowo trudnej łamigłowki w młodzieżowym piśmie.

Było proste.

Zginął minionej jesieni, kilka godzin po waszej rozmowie, nie chcąc dłużej przeciągać wojny.

Jego śmierć, ostatniego z Potterów, spadła na ciebie, jak grad kamiennych pocisków, jak lawina. 

Otrząsasz się z zamyślenia. Ona patrzy na ciebie wyczekująco, więc zabierasz od niej tacę i podajesz pergamin. Magicznie odsyłasz naczynia do kuchni i siadasz bliżej niej. Ostatnio obydwoje piszecie. Zauważyłeś, że lubi ciszę, dlatego starasz się jej nie zakłócać.

„Co u Snape’a?”

Dziwi cię jej pytanie, ale odpowiadasz. Masz ładne, równiutkie i okrągłe pismo.

„Nie wiem dokładnie. Czasem wpadał, gdy spałaś, ale niewiele o sobie mówił. Nigdy nie był zbyt rozmowny, a ostatnio zwykle milczy tak, jak ty.” 

„On milczy z wyboru” – wytyka ci błąd. 

Patrzysz na nią z niepokojem. Popełniłeś gafę. Ale ona ogląda tylko swoje paznokcie, chłodna i obojętna.

„Wybacz, Hermiono, nie chciałem cię zranić.”

„Nie zraniłeś” – odpisuje. 

Starasz się uśmiechnąć, gdy wasze oczy się spotykają, ale chyba wychodzi ci to niezbyt dobrze. 

“Coś cię gryzie” – stwierdza, a ty patrzysz ze zdziwieniem na napisane przez nią słowa.

Tak, rzeczywiście coś cię gryzie, tylko skąd ona…

„Odpowiesz?”

„Tak, oczywiście. Po pierwsze zbliża się pełnia. To dość stresujący okres dla każdego wilkołaka…” 

„Wiem. Snape dał nam do poczytania kilka książek, dzięki, którym odgadłam prawdę o tobie.” 

Uśmiechasz się do wspomnień. Rzeczywiście. Przypominasz sobie, że Severus mówił ci coś takiego. 

„Jest jakiś inny powód?” 

Zadziwia cię jej ożywienie.

„Tak. W zasadzie tak” – odpisujesz po chwili wahania.

Decydujesz się być tak szczerym, jak pozwoli ci na to sumienie. 

Czasem to ono zmusza cię do kłamstwa.

„Martwię się o ciebie. Martwię się, czy…” – przerywasz pisanie. 

Szukasz słów. Czeka cierpliwie, zabija czas rysowaniem dziwnych, skomplikowanych wzorów geometrycznych. 

„Martwię się, czy nie popełniłem błędu, dotykając cię, będąc tak blisko… To mogło cię wystraszyć.”

Dość długo nie odpowiada na twoje niecałkiem zadane pytanie.

„Nie wystraszyłeś mnie, Remus.” 

„Jednak to nie było właściwe.” 

Hermiona wzdycha, a jest w tym tyle zniecierpliwienia, że masz ochotę podskakiwać z radości. Zachowujesz jednak spokój. 

Ona wie lepiej od ciebie, że twoja obecność wcale jej nie przeszkadza. Odkłada pióro na podstawkę i wolno, jakby z wahaniem pochyla się ku tobie, by wreszcie oprzeć głowę pod twoim obojczykiem. 

Marszczysz brwi. Wydaje ci się, że znasz ją na pamięć, ale przekonujesz się, że to nie prawda.

Ostrożnie, powoli, by nie zrobić żadnego gwałtownego ruchu, nie wystraszyć jej, nie spłoszyć, obejmujesz jej ramiona. Siedzicie tak przez chwilę i sam nie wiesz, ile to trwało.

Mgnienie sekund, czy całe życie.


	8. Meet me after dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tytuł jest cytatem z piosenki Before the dawn Evanesence

Zapada wieczór. Jesteś zmęczona. Za oknem jedna po drugiej zapalają się gwiazdy. Widzisz to, ale jesteś obojętna. Gwiazdy nie mogą zmienić w twoim życiu niczego. To tylko zabawki astronomów i wróżbitów. 

A jednak są. I ty też jesteś. 

Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie?

Co by się stało, gdyby ciebie też zabrał zielony promień, gdyby okrył cię biały marmur?

Nic. Jesteś jak gwiazdy: to, czy skryją się za chmurami, czy nie, nie ma dla świata większego znaczenia.

Kuśtykasz, czy raczej skaczesz do łazienki, wspierając się na ramionach Lupina. To żenujące, we wszystkim być wyręczaną. Ale on się nie skarży, więc ty też nic nie mówisz. 

Gdy zamykają się za tobą drzwi łazienki, słyszysz ciszę. Remus znów cię pilnuje. Gdyby coś się stało… 

Tylko właściwie, co?

Na ścianie wisi lustro. Spoglądasz w nie, po raz pierwszy od miesięcy. Przyglądasz się sobie.

Nazywasz się Hermiona Granger. Masz dziewiętnaście lat. OWTM-y zdałaś najlepiej w tym stuleciu.

Co to wszystko oznacza?

Twoje nazwisko brzmi obco, wiek jest tylko wynikiem obliczeń szaleńców. Mogłabyś mieć nawet tysiąc lat i tak nic by to nie zmieniło. A OWTM-y? Przedstawienie, które już się nie powtórzy i które nie pomogło w niczym. Taka bujda dla naiwnych. Dla takich, jak ty. 

Nie poznajesz siebie w dziewczynie z lustra. Jej cera ma szarawy, niezdrowy odcień, usta ma blade i matowe tak, jak oczy, w których usnęły ogniki buntu. Spokorniałaś, podobnie, jak twoje włosy. Nie chcesz taką być i wstydzisz się. Odwracasz wzrok. Chciałabyś płakać. Chciałabyś rozpłakać się nad sobą, szlochać z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę, wycisnąć z siebie krzyk wściekłości i żalu. 

Ale ty nosisz wieczną żałobę milczenia, nad straconą młodością i niewinnością. I nie zwykłaś nad soba rozpaczać.

  
  


Otwierasz drzwi kilkanaście minut później. Nie lubisz małych pomieszczeń. Przypominają klatki, więzienia. Lochy. 

Lupin stoi tam, gdzie go zostawiłaś wchodząc do łazienki. Bierze cię na ręce, widząc, że nie dasz już rady dojść z powrotem do łóżka. Robi to z łatwością i zastanawiasz się, czy jest to wynikiem jego siły, czy twojej słabości.

Pozwalasz mu się ułożyć i otulić. Siedzi chwilę na skraju twojego łóżka. Patrzycie na siebie. Wreszcie delikatnie dotykasz jego dłoni, a on reaguje podnosząc się gwałtownie. Spogląda ci w oczy, a ty nieznacznie kiwasz głową. 

Wciąż trzeba mu tyle tłumaczyć.

Kładzie się obok ciebie i obejmuje ramieniem twoje bezwładne ciało. Jest przy tym ostrożny i niepewny. Nie wiesz, czemu. Przecież jego dotyk wyznacza ramy twojej codzienności.

Gdy układasz głowę na jego piersi, słyszysz rytm serca Remusa i jego oddech. Czujesz delikatny dotyk jego palców i zatapiasz się w nim, w cichej i miękkiej czeluści nocy.

Puk-puk.

Puk-puk…

Jego serce przy twoim uchu.

***

Ta noc jest inna od pozostałych, spokojna i cicha. Wschodni wiatr przestaje na chwilę wiać, niebo zasnute ciężkimi chmurami jest ciemne i bezgwiezdne. Hermiona śpi. Na dole skrzypi podłoga.

Ale ty się nie boisz. Już nie. O tym domku wie jedynie Severus i to on jest Strażnikiem Tajemnicy.

Jednak, gdy z kolei zaczynają skrzypieć schody, ogarnia cię niepokój. Sięgasz po różdżkę, schowaną w kieszeni twoich wysłużonych spodni, delikatnie, by nie obudzić Hermiony. Nie wstajesz. Nie dzieje się przecież nic dziwnego. 

Stare deski pracują, drzewo sosnowe jest sprężysta i musi wrócić na swoje miejsce, nim zalegnie cisza. Odtwarza codzienną ścieżkę twoich kroków. 

Ale potem drzwi się uchylają i wchodzi Ona. 

Uśmiecha się łagodnie.

-Tęskniłem –stwierdzasz, niespodziewanie spokojnie i naturalnie, jakby jej obecność nie była niczym dziwnym. Jednak masz ściśnięte gardło, przez które słowa z trudem wydostają się na zewnątrz. Chcesz wstać, ale przypominasz sobie o dziewczynie, pod którą spoczywa jedno z twoich ramion. 

Hermiona porusza się i mocniej wtula w twój bok. 

Tonks uśmiecha się łagodnie. I smutno. 

-Ona tak bardzo się zmieniła – stwierdza. 

-Dlaczego nie przyszłaś wcześniej? – Pytasz. 

-Bo dotąd więziłeś mnie w swojej głowie i w sercu – chichocze. 

-Nadal tam jesteś. 

Tonks siada na łóżku. Już się nie śmieje. Wplątuje palce w twoje włosy, gładzi twoją twarz. Potem odgarnia Hermionie kosmyk z policzka.

W jej oczach czai się ból. 

-Musicie sobie pomóc – stwierdza.

-A ty?

-Ja? Mnie tu nie ma. Jestem tylko snem, Remus.

Uśmiecha się smutno, bawiąc się puklami Hermiony. 

-Jest ci przykro?

-Mnie? Tak. I nie. Tak, bo Hermiona zajmuje moje miejsce u twojego boku. Nie, bo wiem, że twoja przyszłość nie należy już do mnie i dobrze, że nie będziesz w niej sam.

-Czy tam, czy ty…

-Są tam wszyscy, Remus i czekają na was. Na was wszystkich. A Dumbledore…

-Tak?

Tonks uśmiecha się tajemniczo, otrząsając z rozmarzenia.

-Zobaczysz.

-Kiedy?

\- Zobaczysz. Zamknij oczy.

-Tonks…

-Zamknij.

Z westchnieniem spełniasz jej polecenie i po chwili czujesz dotyk jej delikatnych, jak muślin ust, ciepłych promieniami wiosny, najpierw na czole, potem na policzku.

Otwierasz oczy. W pokoju jest ciemno. I przeraźliwie cicho.

Tylko schody skrzypią, zupełnie, jakby ktoś schodził na parter.

  
  


Tej nocy już nie zasypiasz. Hermiona drzemie niespokojnie.

Wydaje ci się, że zawisły nad tobą dwie pary oczu: te orzechowe i współczesne oraz te z zamierzchłej przeszłości, która rani, jak Sectusempra wymierzona prosto w serce. Obejmujesz dziewczynę mocniej i robi ci się cieplej na duszy.

Cokolwiek wydarzyło się przed laty, twoja przyszłość należy do Hermiony Jane Granger.


	9. You just call 'cause I'll be here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * tytuł jest cytatem z piosenki Many Roads Clannad

Spadł śnieg. Właściwie cię to nie zdziwiło. Spadł śnieg. To znak, że zbliża się zima.

Nie istnieją dla ciebie kalendarz, miesiące i dni. Słowa znaczą tak niewiele, że nie pytasz o datę. Patrzysz. Czas wyznaczają zmiany pogody, Księżyc i Słońce. Jesienią powietrze pachnie suchymi liśćmi, jest duszne i wilgotne. Teraz wiatr przynosi nutkę orzeźwiającego chłodu i górskiej świeżości nieskalanego tlenu. To również jest dla ciebie czytelne. 

Jak i to, że księżyc stale rośnie i niedługo, może za tydzień, może trochę więcej, nadejdzie pełnia. Odwiedzi cię milczący Demon Beznadziei, usiądzie naprzeciw twojego łóżka i pogrąży się w lekturze. A ty będziesz słuchać wycia wiatru, zawodzenia kolejnych palców jego podmuchów, aby wyłapać nawoływanie. Gdybyś miała serce, byłoby ci smutno. A może jednak je masz? 

Teraz rzadziej coś ci się śni, teraz częściej zatapiasz się w słodką czerń, gubiąc się w pustce i ciszy. Teraz noce są spokojne. Teraz noce są odpoczynkiem.

Choć czasem zdarzają się też zupełnie inne noce.

***

Wokół jest ciemno, tylko gwiazdy oświetlają śnieg. W ich blasku spadające z nieba płatki skrzą się niebieskawo. Początkowo nie zauważasz różnicy między jawą, a snem. Za oknem roztacza się właśnie taki krajobraz. W dali czernieje las, ponuro i złowrogo ciemnieje pod wpływem twojego wzroku. Nagle czujesz coś dziwnego coś, co cię zaskakuje. 

To chłód śniegu pod stopą. 

Stoisz na progu domu. Odwracasz głowę i widzisz lśniące okna swojej sypialni. Odbija się w nich światło Księżyca. Wzdrygasz się. Wbrew nieprawdopodobieństwu, wiesz, że to Nora, że pod maską lupinowej chatki kryje się właśnie ona.

Odwracasz szybko głowę i widzisz, jak zza chmur wychodzi okrąglutki Miesiąc. Wstrzymujesz oddech, gdy rozlega się pełne bólu zawodzenie, potem nieludzki skowyt. Śnieg sypie, co raz mocniej, nic nie widzisz zza potężniejącej zamieci. Wreszcie dostrzegasz przed sobą zaspę. Ogarnia cię przerażenie, nieuzasadniony lek. Jednak idziesz w jej kierunku. Nie wiesz, jak to możliwe, że idziesz, że znalazłaś się tutaj, ale przyzwyczaiłaś się już, że w twoim życiu zdarza się wszystko, co dziać się nie powinno. W zaspie coś tkwi i choć dobrze wiesz, CO tam znajdziesz, wyciągasz dłoń. 

Dotyk sierści uspokaja cię, ale tylko na chwilę. Twoja dłoń jest mokra. Ze zgroza podnosisz ją do oczu i widzisz krew.

Krew.

Krew.

Przesłania ci wszystko. Otwierasz usta i krzyczysz. Krzyczysz tak, jak krzyczałaś tylko raz, gdy Lucjusz Malfoy na twoich oczach zgwałcił i zamordował Ginny Weasley.

Krzyczysz.

***

Gdy otwiera oczy nadal widzi sypiący za oknem śnieg. Może, dlatego nie dostrzega, że sen się skończył, że wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno, że przyciskasz ją do swojej piersi, próbując uspokoić. 

Zadziwiające, ile siły może być w ciele wycieńczonej beznadzieja dziewczyny.

Dopiero po chwili spostrzega swoją omyłkę i jej wibrujący krzyk urywa się upiorną, wysoką nutą.

-To sen… - słyszy cichy szept przy uchu, - to tylko sen…

W końcu odwraca twarz od okna i spogląda na ciebie nieobecnym wzrokiem. Dostrzegasz perlące się na policzkach Hermiony łzy, ale nic nie mówisz. Ostrożnie kładziesz ją na poduszkach i opadasz obok niej. Jej oczy wieją chłodem zimowej nocy i wiesz, że nie wystarczyłoby tysięcy zaklęć i eliksirów, aby to zmienić. 

Możesz to zrobić ty. Ty, albo nikt.

Bo któżby inny? 

Głaszczesz ja po policzku, ostrożnie osuszając łzy ciepłymi palcami.

Marszczy brwi.

W twoich oczach jest tyle czułości, tyle cierpliwości, uporu, tyle nadziei i słońca, że zima powinna odejść zawstydzona. Ale nie odchodzi. I wiesz, że zabawi tu jeszcze bardzo długo.

Marszczy brwi. Spoglądasz na nią troskliwie, odgarniając kosmyki, które przykleiły się do spłakanych policzków. Chciałbyś ją zrozumieć, wiedzieć, co myśli, czego pragnie. Czy potrafi jeszcze pragnąć czegokolwiek. 

Ty pragniesz tylko, aby obudziła się z tej emocjonalnej śpiączki, chcesz zobaczyć jej uśmiech.

Skrycie pragniesz jej miłości, ale jesteś realistą.

Martwy pień nie stanie się nagle wybujałym dębem.

Dlatego, gdy jej palce nieśmiało naśladują twój dotyk, muskając delikatnie skórę twojego policzka, bierzesz ją w ramiona, kryjąc się w nich, ponad wszelką możliwość. 

Dostrzegasz moment, w którym zasypia. Jej niespokojne dłonie przestają błądzić po twoich ramionach, a palce nerwowo szarpać materiał. 

Chcesz dać jej spokój i ukojenie, dać jej to, co inni odbierali jej kawałek po kawałku. 

Oddajesz jej wszystko, w zamian oczekując od niej tylko istnienia. To pragnienie jest twoją jedyną desperacją.

***

Budzi cię zapach lasu. Otwierasz oczy. Pokój jest pusty.

Tylko zapach lasu zapełnia przestrzeń, otaczająca cię tak uparcie i niezmiennie.

Choinka.

W kącie pokoju stoi świerk, zielony i niewielki, rozsiewający woń świeżych igieł, świąt…

W zasadzie nie pamiętasz, co to znaczy „świętować”, to słowo stało się tak obce, jak mowa, jak słowa i radość. 

Jednak oddychasz głęboko i wkrótce cała nasiąkasz tym zapachem, stajesz się nim i zapominasz o wszystkim wokół. Dlatego nie zauważasz, że Remus wszedł do pokoju i postawił na stoliku tacę ze śniadaniem. Spoglądasz na niego ze zdziwieniem, dopiero, gdy siada przy tobie, uśmiechając się łagodnie. 

-Śniadanie – stwierdza, a ty zupełnie nieświadomie kiwasz głową, w twoich oczach pojawiają się nieśmiałe ogniki. 

Zbliża się Boże Narodzenie czas, w którym spełniają się najdziwniejsze marzenia ludzi. Czas, gdy nawet zwierzęta mówią ludzkim głosem. Ty milczysz. Nie masz marzeń. Pozwalasz Lupinowi marzyć w swoim imieniu. 

A on nosi w sobie pragnienia całego Wszechświata.


End file.
